Warshawski dances in the streets
Warshawski When we reached Galudria I gathered my things and debarked. The captain got a brief word of thanks but my mind was already on the case. Elias had come here. Did he leave here? Did he make it to his final destination? Final destination. Those words rang eerily of prophecy. Damn it. "The rest of you should focus on finding Elias's trail through the usual means. I'll see what my sources have to say." So saying, I traveled the streets until I found what I was looking for. A memorial. A boneyard. A place where the dead rested. It was time to talk to the spirits. GM It's a short jaunt to the first good spiritual hub in Galduria- a small stone monument in town square dedicated to a number of people killed in some accident about a decade ago. More than a few wayward spirits are clustered about it, and seem quite cheerful that they've found someone to whom they can vent. They're all whipped up into a fury over the news that someone at the Twilight Academy is working on putting together a new golem- seems that most of these poor deceased folk reached their current state of being thanks to a rather unfortunate episode in which a number of "stitched-together men" escaped the Academy, slaughtering several townsfolk and more than a few unfortunate young students. The Academy was nearly shut down in the aftermath, and apparently the decision to keep it open was quite controversial. The thought of one of the "nutters" at the Twilight Academy attempting to fleshcraft again has the spirits of the dead more than a little upset. None of them has anything useful to tell you, distracted as they are- but if you've learned anything from the conversation, it is that Elias Kyle is not among the dead interred here. You make your way around town, visiting local graveyards and mausoleums, but there is no sign of your tax collector or his spirit. Warshawski I finished communing with the spirits. In this case, no information was the best sort of information. It meant Elias wasn't dead. Or, at least, he wasn't dead here. I hoped. I couldn't talk to spirits that had gone onto their final reward. I stood and stretched. I was hungry but there was still work to be done. I hoped that somewhere in this little town with the big tower there was a follower or two of Desna. Maybe they knew something more about Ravenmoor. I decided to play it smart. I could wander around town asking about Desna but that would probably net me a big, fat goose egg's worth of information. Instead, I set up shop in the town center. I slide on my Sleeves of Many Garments, transforming my traveling clothing into my dancing outfit. Then I began to dance. I've yet to meet a follower of Desna who could resist a lively step or three. GM You're quite certain that it is not your best performance, but even still, the fact that nearly no one bats an eye at your dancing is a surprise. Maybe the Galdurian public is simply distracted- you overhear a few people grumbling about some new insanity the weirdos at the Twilight Academy are pulling right now. Something involving large cages filled "right scary monsters." Warshawski Dancing in a new place can throw me. I tripped over my own feet. Luckily, no one seemed concerned about my failure. Wyverns at the magic school? I closed my eyes. Counted the beats in my head and then, started again. GM Now that you are better acclimated to the uneven cobblestones of Galduria's streets, you begin your dance again. This time, people seem to pay attention; a number of people hobble over from near the academy, complaining that "them stupid drakes didn't even break loose and kill any wizards this time." They sound disappointed. Luckily, you are able to draw their eye with your fanciful twirls and flashing scarf. Eventually, as you had hoped, an acolyte of Desna approaches- a short young man with a silver butterfly necklace. After standing around to watch you dance awhile, he approaches you to chat a bit and compliment your dancing. When you turn the topic of conversation to the town of Ravenmoor, he admits that he has never been there, but he is aware that the people of that village are indeed followers of Desna. He also tells you that he heard that the village's chapel was badly damaged generations ago during some unfortunate nastiness that plagued the village and wonders if they ever got around to fixing it. He also compliments you. A lot. Warshawski I was pleased by the second performance. It had been a while since I had danced on cobblestone. Dance done, I wrapped up my scarf around my waist, letting the bells on the end jangle when my hips moved. Judging by the way this Desna cleric was complimenting me, all I had to do was let my hips move a lot and the rest would take care of itself, if I wanted. "Come on." I said to the young man with the butterfly necklace. He wasn't so bad on the eyes, at least. "Dancing is thirty work. We'll head to the tavern and you can tell me more about Desna. I've heard that Ravenmoor has a monthly celebration on the full moon. I'd like to pick your brain about how an entire town of Desna worshipers would go that sort of party. It is funny, if you think about it. I follow Ashava. The first thing I think of when I hear full moon party is lyncanthropes!" Category:Gameplay Threads